


完美的人

by Sarsel



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarsel/pseuds/Sarsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他是我的另一半，我们两个加起来，可以成为一个很完美的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	完美的人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Marvellous Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47121) by [Penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin/pseuds/Penguin). 



> 警告：有锅匠结局的重大剧透。  
> 译者注：感谢shun，[wrongthesis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongthesis)，及Andrie的校对。

那个冬天多雪，积雪覆盖牛津的地表数周之久，从未曾有一天得以融化。雪让天色暗淡，世间寂静，室内极尽寒冷。壁炉里的火苗带来的暖意还不如小猫的喷嚏，吉姆叹了口气，往缠成一团的毯子和床单间缩得更深了些。比尔背着身，正在看某些关于艺术史课上的东西，而吉姆就这么躺着，凝视着冬日天光下那一半苍白裸露的肩膀反射着的柔和光泽。这令他再一次渴望起比尔来，非常强烈，这个早上的第二次，这一周里的第无数次。

他并不惊讶于自己会在跨入牛津后坠入爱河，但令他感到惊奇的是他的爱恋竟能得到回应。他决定不去仔细思量。这是一种不应声张的爱，因此最好也不要对此想得太多。

他以未刮的下巴在那一半裸露的肩膀上着力磨蹭，比尔在喉咙里发出一声半带嘲弄的笑。书掉在了地板上。

吉姆咧开嘴笑了，两人的身体再次紧贴在一起。他把膝盖挤进比尔的膝弯后面，他的嘴唇沿着比尔的后颈一路向上吻去，他的胯部缓慢地磨擦着比尔的臀部——吉姆的意图无需置疑。

“你这低等动物，”比尔喃喃道。

不管低不低等，到底是谁勾引了谁其实毫无疑问，尤其是此时比尔正向前挺去，他的阴茎推入吉姆温暖的掌握之中。木柴燃烧的劈啪声和沉重的呼吸声充斥了整个房间。

窗外是铁灰色的天空。

 

* * *

“我写信向范沙维介绍了你，”五月里一个蓝丝绒般的夜晚，比尔说道。

濒临熄灭的炉火在他的脸上投下摇曳不定的光线。他舒展地躺在一把扶手椅上，双腿大敞着，丝质的睡袍分开，露出他颀长、苍白的身体和满足地半垂下的阴茎。吉姆跪坐在他白皙的大腿之间，正用手抹着嘴唇。

“我恐怕是把你吹嘘了一番。”比尔半是讥讽半是自嘲的微笑很美，一如他身上其余的一切。艺术家一般修长而敏感的双手。一对翅膀一样的眉毛。

吉姆知道自己总是用崇拜的眼光看着比尔，但他从未想过比尔会用同样的角度看他。对比尔来说，放低心防是件非比寻常的事，吉姆总是觉得冷寂而空虚，感觉无法完全触及比尔，总是有什么东西从中阻碍。在这一刻，那些防备的高墙落了下来。

比尔闭合双眼，但微笑仍萦绕在他唇边。他慢慢地复述着：“他沉默寡言，让人敬畏。他是我的另一半，我们两个加起来，可以成为一个很完美的人。他出身清白，身高八尺，体格结实跟巨石群一样。”①

壁炉里最后一丝火光也暗淡了下来，一片寂静中吉姆倾身向前，亲吻比尔的手腕内侧。

 

* * *

圆场吞噬了他们。如同生活中一样，他们所适合的工作也并不相同。吉姆是外勤，一砖一瓦地从空白中建立起情报网络；比尔拥有更长远的眼光和政治头脑。他们两个合在一起，能够成为一个完美的情报员。

铁腕与铁拳的组合将一切都引入了正轨。普莱多和海顿。狂放不羁，才华横溢。那是最辉煌的时代。

而吉姆第一次与比尔意见相左，是在那个艰难的时节：化身偏执症隐者的老总在圆场内部掀起了一场微型的冷战。耳语与谣言带着寒意流传在走廊中。比尔傲慢地嘲笑着老总的成功率；而吉姆无法不怀疑他对老总的宝座已觊觎多时。

然后是作证计划。然后一切分崩离析。

 

* * *

在捷克的森林里中弹之后，吉姆并没有再去思考什么，除了第一，如何不让自己陷入疯狂；第二，如何不让自己说得太多。时间似乎已经不再存在。日夜之间的自然转换被一系列的房间和运输工具所取代——白色墙壁，绿色墙壁，刺眼的灯光，潮湿的水泥地面，汽车里和飞机里。一开始是医院的病床和止痛药，然后是淋水，电击，永无止境的拷问和永不熄灭的电灯。

吉姆没有死，这令他自己都感到惊奇。

直到被送回英国，他才开始思索——但每一个想法都无疾而终。他畏惧他将会发现的东西。

他被盘问，被指示，被斥责，被威胁，然后被遣散，一气呵成。比尔的缺席显而易见，而铁拳没有了铁腕也全然无用。只是一截慢慢锈蚀的残余。

* * *

那个戴眼镜的胖男孩叫比尔。

“我认识不少叫比尔的，”吉姆说。“他们都是好样的。”②  


这话令他自己一阵畏缩。他一直认为谎言只是支撑他生活的框架，用来将周围改造得适于生存，但它们似乎已经从裂缝中渗漏进来直到无处不在。 _你永远都无法脱离间谍生活，_ 他想。 _你只能一直用俗套和谎言包裹自己，直到现实变得模糊，真相不再可见。_

* * *

吉姆给那些迟钝的男孩子上法语课的同时试着遗忘，但是他背上那处难以愈合的枪伤不肯放过他。于是他大声训斥学生，长时间地在外面散步，试着不让自己陷入妄想。山间晨光宜人，吉姆总是在其他人起床之前站在他的拖车跟前，呼吸着新鲜的空气，凝视着那些沉睡着的，被雾气掩去一半的校舍。

那些日子里他的生活可以总结成简单的几句话：男孩子们需要教导。身体需要锻炼。尖锐的思绪可以用伏特加磨平。伤口要清理干净才会愈合。

没有来自比尔的只言片语。界线已经划清。

然后乔治·史迈利坐着一辆难看的汽车来了，同行的还有他亲切的假象、他不合身的衣服和他那双从不会放过一点蛛丝马迹的眼睛。吉姆那些极力想要封存的记忆之门被他一一打破。

“拉康给我的材料，”史迈利说。“你和比尔在牛津的时候，”史迈利说。“比尔写给圆场猎头范沙维的信。”史迈利说。

吉姆的视线穿过挡风玻璃投向远方，他不知道史迈利为何还要浪费时间折磨他——他已经十分擅长折磨自己了。

“他沉默寡言，让人敬畏……体格结实跟巨石群一样。”③

比尔的词句从史迈利的口中说出，开启了一扇地狱之门。而一瞬间吉姆仿佛回到了大学时代，变回了那个陷入爱河的年轻理想主义者。他尝到光滑皮肤上微咸的滋味，感觉到修长灵巧的手指握紧他将他推向绝妙的高潮，听到紧闭双唇后的无声轻笑。他从未想过自己身上还剩下什么能被毁坏的东西，但现在有什么破碎了。

“天啊，老兄，”他轻轻地说。“那时我们还是孩子。”

孩子。但已远不再纯真。

 

* * *

虽然吉姆实际上已经知道了真相，但他在看到比尔从康姆顿水闸那间房子里走进等待着的小货车里的时候，还是扶住了身旁的墙壁。他努力抵抗恶心感但双腿依旧颤抖不已，指尖嵌进了潮湿的石墙。

这背叛如此深重，以至于他无法攫取其中的含义。他也没去尝试。他只把自己丢上某家昏暗旅馆中一张下陷的床，然后灌醉自己直到失去知觉。

* * *

这几乎有点像重新做回外勤。比尔一定在很久以前就取得了苏联公民的资格，他很快就要从沙拉特离开，被送到莫斯科去——圆场要他已经没有用了。但是吉姆有。

沙拉特的警惕性已大不如从前，想要进行接触实在太过容易，只需要一些基本的谍报技能。没人警戒。甚至没人想过要警戒。

比尔的身影看起来出奇的小。他坐在板球场旁的长椅上等着，抽烟的样子就像他意识不到自己的手在做什么。吉姆望着他，动弹不得，直到汹涌而来的感情席卷而过才能继续呼吸。脚下的地面配合地没有发出声音，他也没有踩到树枝或者踢翻卵石。然后，这么多年来的头一次，比尔·海顿就在他触手可及的地方。

“比尔。”吉姆停在长椅后方，呼唤几近耳语。他向前倾身，端详那张被月光照亮的熟悉侧脸。

回应他的是一个微笑，带着一丝忧伤，或许还有一点讽刺。“吉姆。你来了。”

还是那个声音，淡漠，令人恼火，温柔如爱抚。如果吉姆现在闭上眼睛，他几乎可以假装他们回到了牛津时代。老天保佑，但他抓紧了比尔的肩膀，俯下身将脸颊与比尔短暂相贴。 _我爱过你，_ 他想。一切都已经是过去时了。

正是在沙拉特，他学会了如何快速而无声地徒手杀死一个人。

而后，当他在数百码外一丛灌木后呕吐起来的时候，他只想用刷子和滚烫的水把自己彻底刷洗干净。

 _竟然是这样的结局，_ 他麻木地想。

现在，已经没有什么能够改变这个事实了。这就是终点。这就是一切的终点。

 

 

译者注：  
①②③：译文均引自《锅匠，裁缝，士兵，间谍》，董乐山译，2009年2月上海人民出版社版。译文略有改动。）


End file.
